


Alfie Solomons Holiday Headcannons

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [27]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Alfie Solomons Holiday Headcannons

\- Alfie is a bit of a stress head when it comes to going on holiday. He insists on being at the airport hours before the flight and he packs and repacks the suitcases and hand luggage multiple times. He doesn’t even trust his own wife to pack it all to his standard. “You need to roll the socks up and stuff them in your shoes to save space, and if we all wear two sets of clothes and three jumpers on the airplane it’ll save even more space”.

\- At the airport, he has a meltdown because he’s lost the passports and “I swear to God if that fuckin’ dog is chewin’ up my passport at home he’ll be in a bun with mustard on before the day is out”. His youngest child giggles and points out at the passports are in his hand. “I knew that, right, but I was just checkin’ that you had your wits about you cos when travellin’ to a foreign country one must always keep on their toes”

\- He pays for priority boarding and absolutely fucking loses his mind when the little old disabled lady is allowed to board before his family. “I know she’s only got one fuckin’ leg but I paid to get on that plane first and she’s just wheelin’ herself on like she owns the place”

\- On the airplane, Alfie wants complimentary everything just for the sake of having it and he gets a weird sort of kick when the cabin crew come down the aisle to ask if anyone wants anything from the trolley. Also, he doesn’t want to sit in first class because sitting in economy is where you get to people watch and be a part of it all. He makes excuses to walk up and down the aisles and listens to everyone’s conversations and then come back and tell his wife all about it.

\- Once they arrive at their destination and it’s time to collect their luggage from the carousel, Alfie is brutal. He shoves his way to the front and he has all of the kids ready to pounce on their suitcases the second they see them. And they absolutely have no confusion about whether it’s their suitcase or not because Alfie had suitcases made with their faces on because “when we went to Marbella last year that woman what tried to argue my red suitcase was her red suitcase really made a sour start to my holiday and I ain’t havin’ a fuckin’ repeat of that”

\- When they arrive at the hotel, Alfie picks apart from every single little bit of it, and the whole family end up moving rooms about three or four times until Alfie is satisfied with it. And then finally it’s time to have some fun

\- Alfie loves sightseeing and taking in the culture. Sadly for him, all but one of his kids wants to spend their days in kids club and pissing around in the swimming pool or on the beach. Luckily his middle daughter is like a sponge and soaks up culture just like her Daddy, so they spend a few days on their own going around museums and art galleries. Alfie also spends his time wandering around with a language book trying his best to speak a few words of the local lingo, and he’s actually really rather good at picking it up.

\- The rest of the holiday is spent just playing on the beach and going to water parks and whatever it is that makes his kids happy. That’s all he wants. He wants to hear his kids laughing and just having the best time of their lives. They can stuff their faces with as much ice cream and fizzy drinks and whatever the fuck they want. He just wants to make as many memories as a family as possible. He’s constantly got the camera out, clipping photo after photo to capture the smiles on his children’s faces.

\- Alfie is always sad when the holiday ends because he just wants to stay in this little family bubble away from the bakery and anything else. But he’s also looking forward to getting home and sleeping in his own bed. Luckily they’ll always have their photos and memories to remember the holiday why, and of course the obligatory fridge magnet!


End file.
